My Little Husband
by markyourmove
Summary: Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun menangis sambil memeluk lututnya erat. Entah dapat rasa simpati dari mana hingga ia membawa pria mungil itu untuk pulang bersamanya. Chanbaek
1. Prolog

Matanya dibuat melotot, bibirnya ia majukan sejauh yang ia bisa. Tangan rantingnya ia lipat di dada sembari mengetuk-ngetukan kaki mungilnya di lantai kayu. Pria tinggi itu mengerutkan keningnya, "seperti itu kah sambutan seorang calon istri kepada calon suaminya, huh?"

Si mungil semakin mengeratkan rahangnya, kepalan di tangannya pun semakin ia eratkan. Si pria tinggi justru terkikik melihat si mungil dengan tingkah yang menurutnya sungguh menggemaskan itu. Ia melangkah mendekati si mungil lalu merunduk untuk berbisik, "kau sungguh menggemaskan kucing mungilku" dan mencium pipi kananya.

Ouw itu sungguh menyulut amarah si mungil "kau menyebalkan!" jeritnya.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku" ucapnya sambil melonggarkan dasinya. "Bisa kau siapkan air hangat untukku mandi? Tubuhku lengket sekali. Setelah itu bolehlah kau lanjutkan acara merajukmu itu".

"ish!" alih-alih melanjutkan acara merajuknya ia justru menuruti perintah si pria tinggi sambil menghentak-hentakam kaki mungilnya ke kamar mandi.

"Sungguh menggemaskan" gumam si pria tinggi saat merebahkan tubuhnya yang sungguh terasa lelah, pekerjaannya harus segera selesai karena minggu depan adalah hari pernikahannya. Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, untuk bisa dengan tenang meninggalkan perusahaannya sejenak. Meski ia sungguh percaya pada Jongin sekertaris sekaligus sahabatnya sejak SMP.

Ia memijat pelipisnya dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Setelah menyiapkan air panas untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tengah masih dengan mode merajuknya. "Kau dari mana saja pulang begitu larut? Kau kan sudah janji makan malam denganku. Ponselmu hilangkah?" dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kala ia dengar dengkuran halus dari calon suaminya itu yang tertidur di atas sofa. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol, yang lebih besar malah tersenyum dan menarik si mungil untuk bergabung dalam tidurnya.

"Aku lembur hari ini sayang" bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun membuat bulu kuduknya bergidik geli. "Maaf aku terlalu sibuk untukmu hingga aku lupa menghubungimu".

"Ya karena kau begitu mencintai pekerjaanmu itu."

Chanyeol menarik senyum lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun, "aku lebih mencintaimu sayang, bukankah kita akan menikah minggu depan?".

"Ya dan aku akan segera membatalkan pernikahan ku denganmu jika besok kau masih sesibuk ini. Tidak bisakah kita seperti pasangan lain? Melakukan hal yang biasa calon pengantin lakukan sebelum hari pernikahannya?".

Bibir mungil itu melengkung ke bawah membuat si tinggi gemas untuk menciumnya. "Baiklah, besok mari kita lakukan apa yang biasa calon pengantin lakukan seharian. Oke?"

Kali ini bibir tipis semerah ceri itu tersenyum dan menyembunyikan pipi meronanya di dada Chanyeol. "Terima kasih".

"Sekarang biarkan seperti ini sebentar karena sungguh aku sangat lelah hari ini"

"Tapi aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi" dan dengkuran halus itu kembali terdengar. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi. Menelusuri wajah Chanyeol yang begitu sempurna, dahinya yang berkerut karena kelelahan Baekhyun menekannya. "Selamat malam sayang"


	2. ONE

Lalu bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa bersama?

Berawal dari saat Chanyeol menemui situasi dimana otaknya serasa ingin keluar dari tempurungnya. Frustasi istilah mengerikannya. Karena belajar menjadi seorang presdir ketika umurnya masih muda adalah tak semudah yang ada dalam kisah-kisah fiksi.

 _Malam itu setelah menghabiskan 15 jam nonstop di depan laptop dan dikelilingi berkas-berkas penting yang harus ia pelajari Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi mencari angin dan segelas es kopi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang dirasa akan meledak itu._

 _Malam itu cukup dingin, dan ia lupa membawa mantelnya di kantor. Sudah kepalang tanggung karena ia begitu mumet._

 _Angin musim gugur tak menghentikan ia untuk berjalan ke kedai kopi beberapa blok dari kantornya untuk meneguk segelas Cold Brew kesukaannya. Sudah sampai di ujung lidah rasanya._

 _Namun ketika beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai, seorang anak berseragam SHS duduk di atas kursi taman memeluk lututnya begitu erat. Pundaknya naik turun tanda ia sedang menangis sesegukan._

 _Chanyeol sebetulnya tak cukup peduli, tapi sekelebat pemikiran seperti 'apakah dompetnya hilang? Apa ia baru saja di rampok dan tak bisa pulang?' muncul di kepalanya tiba-tiba._

 _Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun saat tiba di kedai dan sudah ia dapatkan satu cup sedang Cold Brew nya, ia berbalik dan kembali meminta satu cup ukuran besar coklat panas untuk si anak sekolah yang sedang sibuk menangis tersedu-sedu itu._

 _"Untukmu," ucapnya setelah peperangan batin di dalam hatinya. Antara 'untuk apa kau peduli dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal?' dengan 'hanya segelas coklat panas untuk menghangatkannya. Aku tidak memberinya lebih'._

 _Si mungil tersentak sedikit dan melirik Chanyeol dari sela lengannya._

 _"Jangan takut, jangan khawatir. Aku bukan orang jahat yang akan meracunimu lalu menculikmu dan berakhir menjual organ-organmu." Oke itu cukup terdengar mengerikan untuk sebuah kata sapaan._

 _Anak itu menggeser tubuhnya menjauh._ _"Cepatlah ambil sebelum kaki kecilmu itu membeku dan sebelum tanganku copot karena pegal" ucapnya jengkel karena bocah itu tak kunjung mengeluarkan reaksi._

 _Perlahan ia ulurkan tangan rantingnya untuk meraih coklat panas. Ia turunkan kedua kakinya karena dirasa sudah kebas, "benar kau bukan orang jahat? Karena aku benar-benar tak punya uang" cicitnya setelah menghirup coklat panasnya._

 _"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menjadi orang jahat," tenggorokannya terasa sungguh sejuk dan kepalanya mulai mendingin saat ia menikmati es kopinya. "Lalu mengapa kau menangis disini? Ini sudah larut malam kurasa. Bukan waktunya anak seumurmu berkeliaran." katanya sembari mengunyah es batu._

 _Sedikit ngilu mendengar kunyahan es dari mulut si tinggi, Baekhyun menyiapkan nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia sungguh butuh tempat untuk tidur karena tubuhnya begitu lelah setelah menangis hampir seharian. Dan tak tau harus pergi kemana "Orangtuaku menghilang entah kemana," lirihnya setelah membuang nafas beratnya. "Ketika aku tiba di rumah saat pulang sekolah, pintu pagar rumahku sudah disegel oleh bank. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Aku tak bisa menemukan orangtuaku dimanapun. Dan aku tak dapat menghubungi mereka."_

 _Sementara Chanyeol larut dalam kenikmatan es kopinya yang tiada tara itu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol untuk mendapat balasan._

 _"Well, bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu semakin bersedih, tapi kemungkinan terbesar adalah ayahmu memiliki hutang dan berakhir dengan penyitaan rumah karena tak sanggup melunasinya"._

 _Bibirnya melengkung dan bersiap untuk menangis._

 _"Jangan dulu menangis" Chanyeol kembali mengunyah es batu dan masih meresapi betapa ia menyukai es kopinya. Kebiasaannya melepas stress memang sederhana. "Aku tak tahu harus membantumu bagaimana karena hidupku pun aku tak sanggup mengurusnya."_

 _Ia membuang cup plastiknya ke tong sampah tepat di samping Baekhyun membuat ia harus sedikit mundur karena sungguh tubuh Chanyeol begitu besar di matanya._ _"Tinggalah bersamaku bila kau mau, tapi aku tidak bisa janji bisa mengurusmu karena aku begitu sibuk. Hanya tinggal bertanya apa kebutuhanmu dan aku akan memberikannya padamu."_

 _Baekhyun menghirup lendirnya yang hampir keluar, "bagaimana kau bisa begitu baik? Padahal kau baru mengenalku beberapa menit lalu? Apa benar kau bukan orang jahat?"_.

 _Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan segera bangkit, "pikirkan sebelum aku berubah pikiran"._

 _Baekhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya tak percaya bahwa malam ini Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati padanya "Baiklah-baiklah," si mungil bergegas bangkit dan meraih ranselnya untuk mengekori si besar. Berlari-lari kecil untuk_ _mengejar si tinggi karena langkahnya begitu besar-besar._

Hi guys! Aku author baru disini. How's my work? Lanjutkan apa tidak? Haha. Bagaimana menurut kalian album KoKoBop mereka? Masih bisa bernafas? haha. Nice to meet you guys! Mohon bantuannya yaaa *


	3. TWO

_"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya setelah lama memerhatikan bocah kecil yang masih menangis tersedu dengan cup coklat panas di tangannya._ _Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol, ia masih berusaha menghentikan segukannya._

 _"Aku tidak punya satupun makanan disini, apa kau ingin pesan pizza?"_ _tanyanya sambil melepas dasi dan melemparnya sembarang._

 _Baekhyun masih betah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan_ _, mengikuti arah dasi yang dilempar Chanyeol pergi._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "ayolah aku bukan bicara dengan seorang tuna wicara kan? Dan setidaknya hapus ingusmu itu" ucapnya sambil melepas satu-persatu kancing kemejanya._

 _Chanyeol melempar kotak tisu ke arah Baekhyun._

 _Seperti penjaga gawang Baekhyun dengan sigap menangkap kotak tisu yang dilempar striker Chanyeol_ _"Apa kau benar bukan orang jahat?" tanyanya pada akhirnya setelah menyusut ingusnya._

 _Chanyeol berjengit geli dan memutar bola matanya, "Siapa namamu?" matanya menyipit untuk membaca name tag di dada kiri Baekhyun. "Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengeja. "Oke Baekhyun dengar, ini sudah hampir pagi dan aku sungguh lelah. Jika kau lapar, hanya buat ramen yang ada di atas rak pantry. Atau kau bisa telepon delivery apapun untuk kau makan. Aku akan pergi tidur"_. _Lalu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya tanpa berkata harus dimana ia tidur malam ini._

 _Paginya Chanyeol menemukan si bocah kecil meringkuk di atas sofa yang semalam ia duduki. 'Bahkan ia tak pergi ke kamar mandi hanya untuk membasuh wajahnya?', 'Ah! Ya Tuhan aku lupa mengambilkan selimut dan mengatakan ia harus tidur dimana semalam' pekiknya dalam hati. 'What am I doing with this little stray cat?'_

 _"Apa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?" tanyanya sambil melangkah menuju pantry untuk meneguk sebotol air._ _Berusaha menyembunyikan tampang bersalahnya._

 _Baekhyun menggeliat kecil, ia mengucek matanya dan mencari jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam enam pagi. Baekhyun menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing lengannya karena udara begitu dingin dan Chanyeol sepertinya juga lupa menyalakan pemanas._ _"Seragam yang kupunya bahkan hanya ini," suaranya serak dan menunduk untuk menunjukkan seragam kuningnya._

 _"Jadi kau tak akan pergi ke sekolah hari ini?" Chanyeol menyodorkan susu kaleng pada si mungil dan duduk di sampingnya. "Atau kau akan pergi ke kantor bersamaku? Aku sungguh tak punya waktu untuk mengurusmu."_

 _Chanyeol berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum akhirnya seperti mendapat sebuah ide. "Ah aku punya ide!" Pekiknya lalu buru-buru meraih ponselnya di atas meja pantry dan mendial sebuah nomor di ponselnya._

 _"Halo Mark, apa kau pergi sekolah hari ini?" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, untuk mendengar jawaban dari ujung sana "ah kebetulan sekali, semalam aku menemukan seekor kucing kecil di taman, aku sangat sibuk hari ini, bisa kau urus dia seharian ini?" "Imbalan?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya "Urusi saja dia dulu." "Oke aku tunggu, jika dalam sepuluh menit lagi kau tak datang aku akan membocorkan aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada-"_ _ucapan Chanyeol terputus karena keponakan kecilnya yang nakal tiba-tiba memutuskan sambungan. Chanyeol menatap ponselnya dan tersenyum girang._

 _Mark tiba lima belas menit kemudian dengan dahi yang penuh peluh, bahunya naik turun karena sibuk mengatur nafas. Seperti habis dikejar polisi._

 _"Jadi ini yang kau maksud kucing kecil?" pekik Mark saat melihat Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol._

 _"Bawa dia untuk mendapatkan makanan dan beberapa kebutuhannya sementara," ucap Chanyeol sambil menyimpulkan dasinya terburu. Ia melempar kartu kreditnya pada Mark, "gunakan itu dengan bijaksana Mark, kau tau kan apa konsekuensinya bila kau menyalah gunakannya?"_

 _Mark tersenyum licik saat menangkap kartu kredit Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol berlalu kemudian sambil berbisik di telinga Mark "kau terlambat lima menit omong-omong" ucapnya sembari meraih tas kerjanya._ _"Arra arra," Mark memutar matanya jengah dan mengeratkan rahangnya. "Ayo kucing kecil,"_

 _"Namaku Baekhyun, dan sepertinya kau jauh lebih muda dariku jadi bisakah-"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa berbalik saat akhirnya ia mendengar si mungil mau bereaksi._

 _Mark kembali memutar matanya, "ya ya yaa Baekbun hyung!". Lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk segera pergi_.

.

 _Jadi sebenarnya siapa lelaki tinggi yang menyelamatkan aku semalam?" tanyanya setelah sedikit kesal karena Mark terus-menerus tersenyum seperti gadis kasmaran saat memerhatikan kartu milik Chanyeol._

 _"Uh, siapa yang kau maksud? Paman Chanyeol?" jawabnya masih dengan mode jatuh cinta pada kartu Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, dan mengapa namamu seperti orang asing?"._

 _"Ya karena ibuku menikah dengan warga negara Canada. Ia memberiku nama itu." Mark memasukkan kartu ajaib Chanyeol ke saku jaketnya. Dan memastikan agar kartu ajaib itu tidak terjatuh._

 _"Bagaimana dengan nama koreamu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi._

 _Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman untuk berbicara pada bocah di sampingnya ini. Mungkin karena umurnya yang lebih tua. Tapi, 'heol bocah ini kenapa bisa tinggi sekali? Sebenarnya apa menu sarapan mereka setiap hari?' omelnya sambil memerhatikan si blasteran Mark yang tinggi badannya melebihi standar tinggi murid sekolah menengah pertama di Asia._

 _"Minhyung, Park Minhyung" jawabnya. "Oke Baekbun hyung apa yang harus kita lakukan pertama? Membeli pakaian atau mencari sarapan? Karena perutmu sejak tadi memutar musik hardcore kurasa" Mark membuang nafasnya dan menatap geli pada Baekhyun yang bahkan sekarang pipinya sudah semerah tomat busuk._

 _"Ya baiklah Minhyung, kita akan mendapatkan sarapan terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya sembari menunduk menyembunyikan pipi memalukannya itu._

Jadi semenjak itu Baekhyun dan Mark berubah menjadi sahabat. Begitu Baekhyun menganggapnya.

Baekhyun menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi dan Mark dengan setia dan antusias yang dibuat-buat karena sesungguhnya ia hanya mengharapkan imbalan dari Chanyeol karena mau mengurusi si kucing malangnya ini.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum sendiri, bee?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dari ingatannya dua tahun yang lalu. Ada perasaan sedih sebetulnya, karena hingga saat ini Baekhyun tak kunjung menemukan keluarga. Hey bahkan dia sudah lulus sekolah! Tapi mereka belum kunjung kembali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan berbalik tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"Hey bee, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya lagi sambil memasangkan seat belt pada Baekhyun karena mereka akan pergi untuk mengabulkan permintaan si mungil semalam. "Kau membuatku takut, tadi kau tersenyum lalu sedetik kemudian kau menangis, apa moodmu itu semacam roller coaster?"

Baekhyun terkikik geli dan menggeleng, "baiklah mari kita lihat agenda kita hari ini, oppa" ucapnya sambil membuka catatan kecil dari saku jeansnya.

Sementara di kursi kemudi Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gemas mendengar kata oppa dari mulut si kecil di sampingnya ini. 'Kalau tidak ingat ancamanmu semalam, aku bersumpah akan menyetubunyi saat ini juga Byunbee'.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke galeri Nona Jung terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan bahwa tuxedomu untuk minggu depan sudah siap" Baekhyun melempar senyum paling manis yang ia punya karena Baekhyun sangat bahagia hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	4. THREE

_Malam itu hujan begitu deras. Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap terbangun ketika mendengar gelegar petir beserta kilat-kilatnya seperti blitz kamera yang sedang membidiknya._

 _Baekhyun sangat takut hujan beserta petir. Baekhyun benci badai. Dan malam ini sepertinya sedang terjadi._

 _Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Dan Chanyeol belum juga pulang. Baekhyun semakin meringkukkan tubuhnya seperti trenggiling dibalik selimut Chanyeol._

 _Selama tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang tidur di atas ranjang Chanyeol. Bukan tidur dengan Chanyeol. Bukan. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol selalu tidur lewat tengah malam bahkan menjelang pagi, Chanyeol selalu tertidur di ruang kerjanya. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk menggunakan kamar tidurnya yang jarang digunakan. Baekhyun kadang berpikir apakah Chanyeol benar-benar manusia? Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir bahwa tidur adalah sesuatu yang penting._

 _'Kapan ia akan pulang? Aku bahkan tak tau bagaimana menghubunginya. Dia dimana sekarang?' bisiknya dalam hati, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?._

 _Baekhyun terlonjak dalam pikirannya dan langsung terduduk ketika mendengar suara pintu utama terbuka. Ia berlari keluar kamar dan menghampiri siapa yang telah datang, "kau pulang?" sambutnya sambil membantu Chanyeol membawakan tas kerjanya._

 _Wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu lesu. Ia sedang tak baik terlihat. Seperti sedang menghadapi sebuah masalah paling pelik di hidupnya. Ia hanya mengangguk lesu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun._

 _"Apa kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu? Apa kau ingin kusiapkan air untuk mandi? Apa kau tadi terjebak badai?" rentetan pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat kepala Chanyeol semakin berdentum macam suara drum musik rock. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa._

 _Baekhyun lalu membantunya membuka kaos kaki Chanyeol, "kau terlihat begitu lelah, bagaimana dengan sedikit pijatan?" tawarnya._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk di balik lengannya yang menutupi matanya._

 _"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanyanya di sela-sela pekerjaannya._

 _Chanyeol menggeleng._

 _"Ingin kubuatkan ramen?" tanyanya kembali._

 _Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun ia malah balik bertanya, "bagaimana harimu Baek?"._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum akhirnya si giant membuat suara juga. Mungkin pijatannya sedikit meringankan bebannya. "Aku baik, Mark selalu menemaniku"._

 _"Baguslah." Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun kemudian, "buatkan aku teh hangat saja bisa? Ada chamomile tea di rak samping mesin kopi. Tak usah pakai gula, aku tak suka manis."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dan berlari kecil menuju pantry._

 _Sementara Baekhyun sibuk dengan tehnya. Chanyeol melanjutkan waktu istirahatnya. Begitu banyak yang dipikirkan Chanyeol malam ini. Bukan masalah pekerjaan. Ayahnyalah yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam pikirannya belakangan ini._

 _Yoora, kakak satu-satunya Chanyeol meneleponnya tadi siang. Ia bilang kesehatan ayah semakin memburuk. Dokter sedang berusaha menstabilkan kembali keadaan ayahnya._

 _Ayah Chanyeol mengidap kanker pankreas. Kanker pankreas merupakan salah satu kanker paling mengerikan. Karena gejalanya yang tak terlihat pada tahap awal sampai kanker itu menyebar. Itu terjadi ketika ayah Chanyeol tiba-tiba terjatuh di meja kerjanya saat mengajari Chanyeol bagaimana mengelola perusahaan saat umurnya sudah cukup. Sekitar tiga bulan setelah ibu Chanyeol meninggal karena kanker payudara._

 _Awalnya dokter mengira ayah Chanyeol hanya terkena depresi ringan akibat terlalu larut dalam kesedihan setelah ditinggal kekasih hidup tercintanya. Namun ketika tak kunjung terlihat membaik, dokter memvonis ayah Chanyeol mengidap kanker pankreas yang telah menyebar sehingga sulit untuk melakukan pengangkatan._

 _Imbasnya adalah Chanyeol yang harus belajar lebih keras karena pada akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang harus menggantikan posisi ayahnya nanti._

 _Ketika kembali dari pantry sambil membawa teh hangatnya, Baekhyun duduk di samping kepala Chanyeol dibawah sofa. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol pelan agar lelaki itu bangun dan meminum teh hangatnya. Namun Baekhyun terkejut dan sontak meraba kening Chanyeol, "astaga panas sekali!" pekiknya. "Bahkan aku bisa memasak telur mata sapi di dahinya"._

 _Baekhyun berubah panik. Bukannya mencari kain basah untuk meredakan panas Chanyeol. Ia malah mondar-mandir sambil menggigiti kuku-kukunya. Demi tuhan Baekhyun itu sama sekali tidak membantu!._

 _Sampai ketika ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Mata Baekhyun berkedip banyak dan segera menemukan benda itu dalam saku jas Chanyeol. Ia membaca siapa gerangan yang memanggil Chanyeol. Yoora noona._

 _Baekhyun lalu menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponsel Chanyeol, "ha..ha..halo" sapanya gugup. Suaranya bergetar layaknya bocah kecil yang dipaksa mengaku bahwa ia telah mencuri minuman soda dari lemari es._

 _"Halo, hey Chanyeol suaramu berbeda" ucap suara dari ujung sana yang terdengar bingung. "Dengar, siapapun yang menjawab panggilan ini, tolong katakan pada pemilik ponsel ini bahwa ayahnya sedang dalam masa kritis. Segera kemari. Secepatnya!"_

 _Pip._

 _Telepon terputus._

 _Baekhyun masih termangu. Menatap kosong ke depan._

 _Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng guna mengaburkan lamunannya dan segera membangunkan Chanyeol._

 _"Hyung, hyung kau harus bangun, seseorang mengatakan ayahmu sedang dalam masa kritis dan kau harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit"_

 _Chanyeol tersentak dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia segera berlari meraih ponselnya di samping Baekhyun. "Apa kau akan ikut denganku?" tanyanya ketika berbalik pada Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Sambil mengenakan sepatu sekenanya Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada si bocah agar cepat-cepat menghampirinya, "cepatlah pakai mantelmu, kita ke rumah sakit"._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan menyambar hoodie kebesaran Chanyeol yang tersampir di gantungan dekat rak sepatu dan memakai cepat sneakersnya._

.

.

.

 _Tak peduli bahwa mungkin Chanyeol akan dikejar mobil polisi karena menyetir secara ugal-ugalan. Chanyeol tetap menginjak pedal gasnya secara gila-gilaan. Malam itu badai, Chanyeol nekat menembus badai demi menemui ayahnya yang kritis._

 _Baekhyun menggenggam erat sabuk pengamannya. Ia merasa seperti diculik oleh penjahat yang sedang dikejar mobil polisi._

 _Wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangat kalut. Sarat dengan ketakutan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sejak tadi dan bersiap untuk menangis._

 _Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundak Chanyeol yang tegang itu memberi sedikit pijatan walaupun sesungguhnya ia pun sangat tegang. "Tenanglah, semua akan baik baik saja," tangan itu lalu terulur pada ujung mata kanan Chanyeol untuk menghapus titik air mata yang mulai jatuh._

 _"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku dulu ayah," satu persatu air mata Chanyeol mulai jatuh._

 _Lorong rumah sakit sudah serupa lorong menuju neraka bagi Chanyeol. Ia berlarian panik seperti orang gila. Kaki kecil Baekhyun mulai terasa seperti copot karena mengejar si kaki panjang._

 _Sejak turun dari mobil dengan tergesa, Chanyeol terus menangis meraung-raung. Tangisannya begitu terdengar pilu dan menyayat hati. Sungguh Baekhyun pun jadi ikut merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Bagaimana orang tuanya menghilang begitu saja seperti melarikan diri dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Rasanya menyakitkan seperti seseorang telah menaburkan garam di atas lukamu._

 _Chanyeol tiba di ruang rawat ayahnya._

 _Terlambat. Itulah yang tertangkap dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini. Terlambat. Ia sungguh terlambat._

 _"AYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" jeritnya penuh kesedihan. "Kumohon ayah jangan pergi dulu ayaaaaaah" tangisnya tak terbendung lagi. Ia terlihat begitu hancur. Isakannya sudah membuat nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Chanyeol terus memanggil ayahnya supaya bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Chanyeol terus memeluk dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh dingin itu._

 _Yoora yang sejak tadi duduk di samping ranjang ayah Chanyeol segera memeluk Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan adik kecil kesayangannya itu. Sementara di ujung pintu Baekhyun hanya bisa ikut terisak merasakan kesedihan Chanyeol yang mendalam._

 _Mark berjalan mendekati Baekhyun seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun._

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya disela-sela isakannya. Mark hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun kemudian._

 _"Paman hanya sedikit terpukul, setelah ini kau hanya harus menghiburnya hyung" air mata Baekhyun mulai membasahi kemeja garis-garis biru milik Mark "Pastikan ia tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya. Ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya Baekhyunah. Bukankah kau bisa merasakannya?"._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya pelan._

.

.

.

 _Setelah semua tamu pergi, dan pemakaman selesai, Yoora menghampiri Chanyeol yang tertunduk lesu di kursi paling depan. Jejak air matanya masih samar terlihat. Ialah yang paling terlihat sedih disini._

 _Yoora meraih tangan yang terkepal itu dan mrngusapnya pelan, "Chanyeolah, maafkan noona. Noona harus segera pergi."_

 _Chanyeol masih tertunduk. Kini air matanya mulai jatuh, "Noona bahkan tega meninggalkanku sendirian disini huh?" tanyanya disela-sela segukannya._

 _Yoora meraih leher Chanyeol dan mencium pundaknya, "aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun Chanyeolah, tapi kau adalah pengganti ayah. Aku tak bisa menggantikkannya. Hanya kaulah pewaris tunggal" ucapnya terisak._

 _"Hanya tinggallah disini"_

 _Yoora menggeleng, "aku pun punya keluarga Chanyeolah"._

 _Adik kecilnya yang malang, kakak mana yang tega meninggalkan seorang adiknya untuk mengurus perusahaan itu sendirian?. Namun apalah daya. Yoora yakin, Chanyeol kuat. Ia cukup cerdas bagaimanapun._

 _Ia lalu bangkit dan memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil pada pucuk kepala Chanyeol, "aku tau kau kuat, aku tau kau cerdas. Kau harus mempertahankan Park Industries. Itulah yang ayah inginkan."_

 _Chanyeolnya yang malang. Ia semakin tertunduk dan terisak. Belum habis kesedihannya. Ia harus kembali menelan kesedihan yang lain. Sementara Baekhyun datang tanpa ia ketahui dan memeluk punggung lebarnya._

 _"Aku disini hyung, aku akan menjagamu"_

 _Isakannya terhenti sesaat dan mengalihkan pandangannya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mata Chanyeol berkedip banyak._

 _"Aku disini," ulangnya "aku yang akan menemanimu hyung, terima kasih. Ini balas budiku"._

 _Chanyeol masih belum percaya. Ia masih mengerjap. Pelukan Baekhyun semakin erat. Ia hirup dalam-dalam wangi Chanyeol. Sangat menenangkan. Mengalahkan segala aroma therapi jenis manapun._

 _Ia tau, ia mengerti apa yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Chanyeol hanya butuh pelukan, ia butuh kasih sayang. Dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun berikan. Karena hanya itulah yang ia miliki._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

ccd: Haha aku tau ini semakin absurd. Aku masih berusaha guys! Sungguh aku masih bahagia liat review kalian meski cerita ini sungguh receh. Aku usahain dipanjangin kalo mau yang panjang-panjang. Eh?!

See you next time! Have a great day!


	5. FOUR

_Pagi ini Chanyeol bangun lebih siang. Tak biasanya ia bangun lewat dari jam enam pagi. Ia tak berniat pergi ke kantor hari ini. Ia ingin ambil cuti saja hari ini. Siapa yang peduli lagipula? Dialah pemiliknya._

 _Wangi kopi sungguh menganggu penciuman Chanyeol pagi ini, nikmat dan memaksanya untuk berpisah dengan ranjangnya yang sudah lama tak dipeluknya._

 _Aroma pancake kemudian membuat kening Chanyeol berkerut 'siapa yang memasak pagi-pagi begini?' pikirnya. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pantry dengan langkah terseok karena sungguh ia masih ingin terlelap namun perutnya tetiba menjadi lapar karena aroma-aroma menggoda dari pantry._

 _Pemandangan pertama yang Chanyeol dapatkan adalah_ _Baekhyun dengan seragam sekolah serta celemek birunya sedang sibuk di balik pantry. "Sedang apa?" Tanyanya sembari mengucek matanya._ _Memperjelas pandanganya dan menguap sedikit._

 _Baekhyun berbalik "oh sudah bangun?" sambil terus sibuk dengan pancakenya._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk dan menarik kursi di depan pantry. Ia menghirup kopinya pelan._

 _"Kau bahkan belum cuci muka hyung"_

 _Keningnya berkerut menatap cangkir kopinya bergantian dengan punggung Baekhyun, "bagaimana kau tau selera kopiku?" tanyanya keanehan._

 _Baekhyun meletakkan tiga tumpuk pancake di hadapan Chanyeol lalu menuangkan syrup maple, "kau bilang tidak suka manis". Ia lalu duduk di hadapan Chanyeol, "itu mudah, aku hanya tidak menambahkan apapun". Baekhyun menunjuk mesin kopi dengan dagunya pelan di samping Chanyeol, "kau bahkan memiliki mesin kopi"._

 _"Aku tidak tau kau bisa melakukannya"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertunduk, merasa bahagia tak tau mengapa._

 _Kunyahan pertama pancakenya, Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada tumpukan sarapan di hadapannya lalu kepada Baekhyun. "Kau bagus dalam membangun moodku di pagi hari"._

 _Entah itu pujian atau apa, namun pipi Baekhyun terasa menghangat._

 _"Ini enak, apa kau pintar memasak?" tanyanya lagi._

 _"Tidak" Baekhyun meraih tablet Chanyeol di dekat rak piring, "aku meminjam ini di dalam laci nakasmu dan mencari resepnya di mesin pencarian. Maaf aku lancang"._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum setelahnya. Senyum pertamanya setelah melewati hari-hari paling sedih di hidupnya, "tak apa, kau bahkan membuatkanku sarapan. Itu bagus"_.

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum, "terima kasih," cicitnya memalu._

 _"Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih, Baekhyun"_

 _Baekhyun lagi tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bahkan lebih merah dari tomat yang membusuk. Astaga ini memalukan!_

 _Mulut Chanyeol sudah penuh dengan pancake. Walau terlihat rakus dan seperti baru pertama mengunyah pancake, ia begitu tenang saat makan._

 _"Omong-omong," Baekhyun berusaha memecah keheningan "apa kau berniat absen hari ini?" tanyanya._

 _"Aku mengambil cuti hari ini"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk._

 _"Begitu, lalu apakah boleh aku memintamu untuk mengantarku ke sekolah?"._

 _Suara Baekhyun semakin kecil saat ia bertanya untuk diantar. Ia takut sebenarnya, namun mau bagaimana? Ia bahkan tak tau bagaimana harus pergi ke halte bis. Sungguh jarak antara apartemen Chanyeol dan halte bis terdekat lumayan jauh. Ia tak mungkin meminta uang lebih pada Chanyeol untuk naik taksi. Lelaki itu bahkan hanya memberi Baekhyun uang elektronik untuk naik bis._

 _Setelah menghirup kopinya sekali lagi. "Ya tentu saja," jawabnya terdengar antusias "ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk english breakfast mu serta telah menaikkan moodku pagi ini" Chanyeol tersenyum setelahnya._

.

 _Beberapa siswa terlihat keanehan saat melihat mobil mewah masuk ke halaman sekolah mereka. Ada yang terlihat kagum, ada yang sampai memotret dengan kamera ponselnya. Ini pemandangan langka sesungguhnya. Mereka belum pernah melihat mobil seharga satu rumah mewah di gangnam masuk ke halaman sekolah. Apakah mungkin itu investor baru?_

 _Sementara Baekhyun sibuk menepuk-nepuk keningnya di samping kursi kemudi lalu menggigiti kukunya. 'Hyung ini bagaimana? Aku bisa malu. Demi tuhan apa yang harus aku katakan setelah ini?' rutuknya dalam hati._

 _"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau bisa membuat otakmu bergeser kalau terus menepuk keningmu seperti itu"._

 _Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sejenak. Menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mengutarakan komplain. Sungguh Baekhyun bukannya tak tau cara berterimakasih. Ibunya sungguh mengajarkan hal itu setiap hari. Baekhyun benar akan sangat berterimakasih jika saja Chanyeol hanya mengantarkannya sampai halte bis dekat sekolahnya. Ini memalukan. Chanyeol bahkan menepikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk lobi sekolahnya._

 _"Begini hyung, bukannya aku tak tau cara berterima kasih atau aku tak tau diri. Tapi kau tak harus mengantarku sampai sini" senyumnya menampilkan gigi-gigi lucunya. Bukan senyum manis sebenarnya. Itu lebih seperti senyum menahan malu dan kesal. Baekhyun yang seperti ini adalah Baekhyun yang sangat imut._

 _Chanyeol terkikik setelahnya lalu tertawa keras-keras. Perutnya menggelitik secara menyenangkan. Sudut matanya bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata. "Aku tidak tau menggodamu seperti ini membuatku bahagia Baekhyun" Chanyeol bahkan sampai tertawa tersengal._

 _Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan semakin menundukan kepalanya, "baiklah hyung, terima kasih telah mengantarku". Baekhyun menunduk sedikit pada Chanyeol untuk memberi hormat lalu membuka pintu perlahan. Ia terus menunduk dan berlari kecil memasuki lobi sekolahnya._

 _Meski Baekhyun sudah tak terlihat, Chanyeol masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya. Ia bahkan memegangi perutnya karena masih terasa geli. Sampai seorang petugas sekolah mengetuk kaca mobilnya._

 _"Jam antar sekolah sudah selesai tuan," ucapnya sambil membungkuk setelah Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Lain kali dimohon jika ingin mengantar anakmu sekolah, hanya antarkanlah sampai gerbang"._

 _"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya memastikan benar ia memasuki kelasnya"._

 _"Itu pasti, jangan khawatir"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk lalu meninggalkan area sekolah._

.

 _Chanyeol tak tau bahwa menggoda Baekhyun setiap harinya bisa mengusir kesedihannya seketika. Ini menyenangkan. Chanyeol seperti mendapat mainan baru._

 _Ketika pagi datang, Baekhyun tak pernah lupa untuk membuatkan Chanyeol sarapan dan kopi tentu saja. Menyiapkan koran paginya di tablet dan membersihkan rumah. Chanyeol lalu akan bangun agak siang dan menggodanya dengan,_

 _"Kau terlihat seperti newly bride Baekhyun."_

 _Lalu ketika melihat beberapa pakaiannya terlihat rapi di dalam lemari. Dan ruang kerjanya yang tak lagi terlihat seperti kamar yang habis terkena gempa Chanyeol lagi menggoda._

 _"Kau bahkan mencuci pakaianku dan merapihkan rumah. Kau benar seperti newly bride Baekhyunah!"_

 _"Baekhyunah aku akan mengantarmu lagi hari ini"_

 _"Baekhyunah kau akan buat sarapan apa pagi ini?"_

 _"Baekhyunah jangan menungguku pulang kalau kau tak bisa menahan kantukmu"_

 _"Baekhyunah kau ingin aku membantu tugasmu? Aku selalu dapat nilai A saat sekolah"_

 _"Terima kasih Baekhyunah hari ini kopimu nikmat sekali"_

 _Begitulah h_ _ingga panggilan itu terdengar menyenangkan dan seperti candu. Baekhyun menginginkannya lagi dan lagi hingga ia tersenyum sampai telinga._ _Hatinya menghangat. Ia seperti menemukan keluarga barunya._

 _Baekhyun benar menepati janjinya. Ia mengurusi Chanyeol dan menjaganya. Sejak ketika Yoora menghampirinya kala itu dan mengajaknya berbicara._

 _"Kau benar Baekhyun?" tanyanya._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk._

 _"Mark sering menceritakanmu padaku. Katanya kau anak baik. Kau juga yang diselamatkan Chanyeol benar?"_

 _Baekhyun lagi mengangguk. Belum benar berani menatap lawan bicaranya karena ia cukup tau diri._

 _"Begini Baekhyun, aku harus pergi. Bukannya tega untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol saat berduka seperti ini. Akupun merasakannya. Sangat"_

 _Baekhyun masih tertunduk meski Yoora mencoba menggenggam tangannya yang terkepal gugup._

 _"Aku juga punya usaha di Kanada sana bersama suamiku. Mark juga inginnya sekolah disana. Aku menyerahkan semua bagian warisanku untuk Chanyeol. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku juga tak tau harus menitipkannya pada siapa. Jadi Baekhyun," Yoora terdiam sejenak menyiapkan kata-kata berikutnya "maukah kau menjaganya selagi aku ke Kanada? untukku?"_

 _Perlahan Baekhyun menatap Yoora, ia tak percaya wanita dengan mimik tegas ini bahkan memintanya dengan lembut._

 _"Kumohon Baekhyunah. Aku tau kau anak baik"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian, "aku akan menjaganya seperti ia menjagaku selama ini noona"._

 _Yoora tersenyum lalu memeluk pria kecil di hadapannya. "Berjanjilah padaku Baekhyunah. Aku percaya padamu. Terima kasih"._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Yoora._

.

 _Hingga hari itu datang. Ketika suatu malam badai datang lagi. Chanyeol seperti biasa sedang sibuk di ruang kerjanya._

 _Baekhyun terbangun kala suara petir terdengar. Baekhyun hampir menangis ketika kilat petir menyapa wajahnya. Ia segera berlari ke arah ruang kerja Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menyiapkan hatinya dan mengetuk pelan pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol. Hari itu pukul tiga dini hari._

 _"Yaa Baekhyun," sautnya dari dalam "masuklah"._

 _Cepat-cepat ia masuk dan menghampiri meja kerja Chanyeol, "Hey hyung, apa kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerja Chanyeol. Berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya._

 _"Ada apa?" kilat lagi terlihat dari jendela ruang kerja Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlonjak dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan bersembunyi di bawah kakinya._

 _Chanyeol terkikik melihat tingkah Baekhyun, "apa kau takut hujan?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan._

 _Baekhyun memeluk kaki panjang Chanyeol. Tangannya terasa dingin dan Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Ini tidak baik._

 _Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar duduk di pangkuannya. Si mungil terpekik, matanya membulat menatap Chanyeol di hadapannya._

 _"Sudah tenang sekarang?" ia memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil sambil terus mengusap punggung sempit itu. "Aku disini Baekhyunah, jangan takut"._

 _Seperti morfin, usapan Chanyeol membuat mata Baekhyun perlahan menjadi sayu dan hatinya mulai tenang. Seperti bayi yang mendapat pelukan ibunya dan tepukan di pantatnya. Meski posisi mereka begitu intim, Baekhyun tak merasa begitu. Ia bahkan tak bisa menahan kantuk._

 _Perlahan Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, membawa Baekhyun seperti bayi koala kembali ke kamarnya. Meletakkan Baekhyun serupa tembikar langka dan menyelimutinya supaya Baekhyun kembali terlelap._

 _Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran ranjang menatapi pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Pemandangan seperti ini sungguh tak dapat dibeli. Chanyeol tersenyum, menyingkirkan rambut Baekhyun di keningnya agar tidak menghalangi matanya. Ia mengusap ujung mata Baekhyun perlahan. Mengagumi mata sabit itu lalu turun pada ujung bibirnya._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Bibir tipis itu sungguh menambah kadar keimutan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sungguh tak dapat menahan hasratnya. Tak sadar ia bawa bibirnya untuk menjemput bibir tipis yang tersenyum itu dan mengecupnya pelan._

 _"Menikahlah denganku Byun Baekhyun" ucapnya pelan. Tak mau membangunkan si mungilnya. "Jadilah teman hidupku selamanya" ucapnya lagi sambil menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas leher Baekhyun._

 _"Kau harus tau," Chanyeol terdiam sejenak "Jatuh cinta padamu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan sepanjang hidupku"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ccd: Ini udah panjang kan? Udah kan? Haha. Yaa untuk yang tanya ini masih flashback yah. Gimana udah liat postingan mereka hari ini? Sungguh mereka udah bikin tabung oksigen di kota habis!. Thanks readers ku yang masih setia baca ff abal-abal cem ini yah haha. Sebentar lagi konflik guys. Dan aku gak bisa janji yah ini bakalan jadi panjang lagi atau engga. Mintalah ke daddy Park kalo mau yang panjang-panjang. Eh?

 _See you next time yaa guys!_


	6. FIVE

Chanyeol adalah penggambaran sempurna untuk dijadikan seorang suami. Meraih kesuksesannya diumurnya yang baru menginjak 28 tahun ini. Meraih gelar doktornya hanya dalam jangka waktu empat tahun dengan nilai yang membuat orang-orang tercengang.

Kecerdasannya tak main main. Ia mampu mendapatkan sahamnya sendiri dan mendirikan anakan perusahaan hanya dalam waktu dua tahun menjabat sebagai presdir di perusahaan ayahnya. Meski pada akhirnya perusahaan ayahnya akan tetap diwariskan padanya, namun Chanyeol tetap memulainya dari awal seperti seharusnya.

Tak usah diragukan lagi parasnya yang rupawan hingga membuat para dewa yunani kembali bercermin. Ia tumbuh dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata lelaki Asia. Tubuhnya yang sempurna serupa pahatan seniman dari khayangan. Ditambah sebuah lekukan manis di lesungnya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan kala tersenyum.

Ia begitu dielu-elukan para istri pejabat untuk dijadikan menantu ketika menghadiri pesta-pesta formal yang diadakan perusahaan ayahnya. Namun ayah Chanyeol bukanlah tipe ayah yang mengorbankan kebahagiaan anaknya untuk sejumput saham yang tidak terlalu ia perlukan. Yang ia mau hanyalah anaknya patut dibanggakan tanpa perlu ia elu-elukan. Tanpa perlu ia tunjukkan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun. Ia terlahir dari keluarga yang 'rusak'. Meski Ibunya penuh kasih sayang, Ayahnya adalah seorang penggila judi. Dulu, ayah Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Tipikal suami pada umumnya. Sampai ketika ia mengenal rekan kerjanya yang juga penggila judi juga pemabuk, ia akhirnya ikut terjerumus.

Berawal dari permainan dadu dan kartu antar teman hingga merambah ke _casino._ Namanya cukup dikenal di salah satu _casino_ mewah di daerah gangnam. Hingga mengorbankan pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan hutang dimana-mana.

Meskipun lebih sering kalah, dan terus-menerus merugi, ayah Baekhyun masih saja terus menyenangi dunia taruhan itu. Dan bodohnya ibu Baekhyun masih saja mencintainya dan menuruti apapun yang ayah Baekhyun lakukan. Walaupun jelas-jelas itu salah.

Sampai ketika hutangnya semakin menggunung, ayah Baekhyun bahkan sudah tak sanggup meski hanya membayar bunganya.

Ketika itu Baekhyun masih berada di sekolah. Masih sekitar dua atau tiga mata jam pelajaran lagi. Ayah Baekhyun terus menghubungi Kyungsoo-teman sebangku Baekhyun- mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun harus segera pulang. Baekhyun yang keras kepala malah menjawab ia akan pulang bila kelasnya telah usai.

Sayangnya waktu tak bisa menunggu. Begitupula dengan _debt collector_ yang harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Menyita seluruh harta yang dimiliki ayah Baekhyun. Termasuk tempat tinggalnya.

Saat itu Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis melihat rumahnya telah tersegel lengkap dengan tulisan **'DISITA'** begitu besar. Tetangganya pun tak ada yang bisa membantunya. Mereka hanya berkata bahwa "Orangtuamu kabur tak lama sebelum mereka datang, dan meninggalkan hutang pada kami. Karena kami masih memiliki hati untukmu Baekhyun, kami tak akan membebankannya padamu. Hanya cukup pergilah dari sini".

Namun begitu, Baekhyun tetap merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Ia ingin bertemu, memeluk dan menciumi ayah dan ibunya. Bertanya apakah mereka makan dengan baik? Apakah mereka cukup tidur? Dan berkata bahwa ia sungguh baik-baik saja. Lalu berkata bahwa ia mendapat nilai A hampir di seluruh pelajaran. Dan ia lulus dengan nilai yang juga baik.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah begitu banyak membantu. Ia bahkan memerintahkan beberapa suruhannya untuk mencari dimana orang tua Baekhyun. Segala cara ia lakukan agar setidaknya Baekhyun mendapat kabar bagaimana keadaan orangtuanya saat ini. Apalah daya, segalanya nihil.

.

Semilir angin akhir musim panas adalah hal yang terbaik. Rasanya tidak panas, tidak juga dingin. Sangat mudah membuat orang-orang yang terkena belaiannya mengantuk. Seperti kala orangtuamu menyisiri rambutmu.

Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba tuxedonya. Sampai ketika Desainer Jung menyibak tirai besar nan megahnya, mengeluarkan Chanyeol dari baliknya. Menampilkan calon prianya yang lebih nampak seperti seorang model daripada seseorang yang menjabat sebagai presdir.

Matanya terpaku menuju sosok yang sedang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Tangannya ia tanamkan pada kedua pinggangnya dengan begitu anggun. Dihiasi senyumannya yang begitu lebar hingga menampilkan lekukan cantik kesukaan baekhyun pada lesungnya.

"Bagaimana Baekhyunah? Apa aku terlihat tampan?"

Baekhyun masih menjatuhkan rahangnya. Seperti di drama-drama, Baekhyun terjebak dalam _slow motion scene._ Memandangi dan terpesona akan titisan dewa yunani di hadapannya ini.

"Baekhyunah?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng, membuyarkan fantasinya akan pangeran-pangeran tampan yang sering ia baca dalam buku dongengnya.

"Tentu saja!" pekiknya. "Kau selalu tampan Chanyeolah."

Chanyeol lagi tersenyum memamerkan gigi-gigi serinya.

"Tuxedo kalian sudah sempurna," ucap Desainer cantik itu membubarkan drama picisan Baekhyun-Chanyeol yang barusan ia tonton. "Persiapan pernikahan kalian sudah sangat sempurna. Tinggal menghitung waktu sampai hari h" tutupnya dengan senyuman di akhir.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganya untuk berjabat tangan, "terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu Nona Jung, kuharap kau tidak lupa akan hari pernikahan kami."

"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Aku pasti datang," ia beralih pada lelaki mungil yang duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum.

.

"Wah bagaimana bisa kau terlihat begitu sempurna dengan tuxedo itu?" percakapannya ia mulai ketika melangkah menuju pintu keluar galeri itu.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut si mungil lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya, "kau jauh lebih sempurna sayangku."

Rona kemerahan perlahan merambat pada wajah Baekhyun, ia tersenyum malu-malu dan mengeratkan pelukan lengannya pada Chanyeol. Begitu indah rasanya seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Sampai ketika seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara yang amat ia rindukan. Suara yang selalu ia doakan setiap malam sebelum tidur.

"Baekhyunah!"

Itu ayahnya. Yang lama menghilang. Yang meninggalkan Baekhyun rindukan. Yang ingin Baekhyun peluk dan berteriak darimana saja selama ini?. Namun yang terjadi hanyalah Baekhyun yang terpaku di samping Chanyeolnya, menatap kosong pada sosok yang berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka dengan lebar. Menanti pelukannya.

"Baekhyunah, ini ayah" ucapnya sedikir terengah. Tangannya meraih pundak Baekhyun untuk dipeluk. Air matanya perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Baekhyunah," panggilnya lagi.

Sementara yang paling tinggi terlihat kebingungan. Ia melempar pandangannya bergantian. Antara Baekhyun si mungil kesayangannya, dan paman tua yang masih memegang erat pundak Baekhyun. Bila si paman ini berbohong, tetapi mata sabit yang serupa itu sungguh membuktikan bahwa benar ia adalah ayah kandung Baekhyun. Namun mengapa si mungilnya ini tak kunjung bereaksi?

Perlahan air mata Baekhyun turun dari pelupuk matanya, "Ayah kau kemana saja?." Dan pelan-pelan tetesan itu berubah jadi deras. "Ayah kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian?."

Ayah Baekhyun kembali memeluk tubuh kurus di hadapannya. Betapa ia sesungguhnya merindukan anak semata wayangnya ini. Bagaimana kehidupannya selama ia pergi. Sungguh ia bukan bermaksud meninggalkan Baekhyun. Bukan. Ia menggeleng banyak dan sama-sama menangis, dipeluknya semakin erat. "Bisakah kita meluruskan ini Baekhyun? Kita harus bicara."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia masih menangis dalam keterdiamannya dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

"Tiga _Ice Americano please,_ "

"Baik" Barista itu mengangguk-angguk seraya mengetikkan pesanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyerahkan kartunya pada si kasir untuk melakukan pembayaran. Matanya lalu melihat ke arah meja paling pojok memandangi interaksi antara dua pria. Yang kecil terus memandang sedih sedangkan yang lebih tua sibuk membujuk dan terus menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil.

"Aku bahkan akan menikah ayah," ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tiba di mejanya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ekspresi yang begitu banyak. Ia hanya menatap sendu dan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sangat merindukan ayahnya.

Ayah Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada anak semata wayang di hadapannya ini, umur Baekhyun bahkan belum mencapai seperempat abad. Dan ia bahkan baru meninggalkannya selama dua tahun. Apa yang ia harapkan ketika menemui Baekhyun adalah menjemputnya untuk pergi bersamanya. Bukan mendengar jawaban yang cukup mengejutkan ini. Ini sulit dipercaya.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kau bisa--?" ayah Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mengatur nafasnya agar tidak terlihat emosi "kau bahkan harus melanjutkan sekolahmu Baekhyun."

Fakta bahwa ayah Baekhyun adalah pecinta judi adalah benar. Namun seburuk-buruknya seorang ayah, tetap ia ingin anaknya tidak menjadi seperti dirinya. Ia ingin masa depan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun tentunya. Bukan berujung diam di rumah dan mengurusi suami sampai mati.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam di tempat duduknya dan memerhatikan. Ia ingin angkat bicara sebetulnya. Tapi mulai dari mana? Bertemu pun baru hari ini. Namun masalah yang harus ia bahas sudah serumit ini. Chanyeol tentu menginginkan Baekhyun bahagia. Mengingat bagaimana ia selalu memergoki Baekhyun melamun lalu menitikkan air mata. Dan berkata bahwa ia merindukan orang tuanya membuat Chanyeol juga dilema. Sedangkan ia sungguh tak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan rutinitas untuknya. Sulit dihilangkan dan sulit dilupakan. Lalu bagaimana ia harus menerima bahwa Baekhyun harus kembali kepada orangtuanya? Mereka bahkan akan menikah beberapa hari lagi.

"Lalu siapa--"

"Chanyeol paman. Namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Kau yang akan menikahi putraku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa kau sungguh memikirkan masa depannya? Apa kau tak ingin melihatnya sukses terlebih dahulu? Aku tau kau menjaganya selama ini. Terima kasih untuk itu. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa balasan terima kasih ini terlau berlebihan? Maksudku, apa kau juga memikirkan perasaannya saat kau memutuskan itu?"

"Itu keputusan kami sepenuhnya paman," kening Chanyeol sedikit berkerut "apa aku bisa memanggilmu _abeonim_?"

"Terserah kau," ayah Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain seakan malas memulai percakapan dengan calon suami anaknya ini.

"Begini _abeonim_ , sungguh ini adalah keputusan kami bersama. Tak ada pihak yang dirugikan. Menikah bukanlah berarti mengikat seseorang."

"Kau sedang mengajariku nak?"

Chanyeol mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan kembali tersenyum, "maaf jika aku memang lancang, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?" Chanyeol menatapi langit langit _cafe_ itu berpikir sejenak. "Sementara kau pergi kami sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Aku juga ingin yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Aku mencintainya. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan ia tersiksa untuk mengurusiku sampai mati? Baekhyun juga mencintaiku. Kami saling bergantung. Dan sungguh aku tak pernah memikirkan sedikitpun apa itu balasan berterima kasih. Yang selama ini aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana membuat Baekhyun bahagia setiap hari."

"Jadi kali ini kau ingin menyalahkanku?" kedua alis ayah Baekhyun terangkat. Chanyeol sungguh sedang menyulut api di mata ayah Baekhyun.

"Bukan seperti itu ayah," kali ini Baekhyun ikut menjawab. "Aku sungguh merindukan ayah dan ibu setiap harinya. Chanyeol selalu menemaniku dan berjanji akan akan mencari keberadaan kalian. Banyak usaha yang ia lakukan namun sungguh kami kesulitan mendapatkan berita kalian. Selama aku tinggal dengan Chanyeol, ia selalu memberikanku segalanya. Ia bahkan tak pernah melarangku untuk melakukan apapun. Selama itu apa yang aku suka, ia mendukungnya. Dan aku sungguh bahagia bisa bersamanya. Tidakkah seharusnya ayah berterima kasih kepadanya? Selama ini dialah yang menyelamatkan aku ayah."

Ayah Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "jadi kau anakku bahkan memojokkanku? Demi Tuhan Baekhyun aku hanya ingin kau ikut bersamaku. Dengan ayahmu sendiri. Aku pasti menjamin hidupmu kali ini Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak merindukan ibumu?"

Baekhyun menunduk. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ini sungguh dilema. Apa yang harus ia pilih? Ia benar mencintai Chanyeol. Ia juga tak menampikkan bahwa ia begitu merindukan ibunya. Tidak bisakah mereka hidup bersama saja? Ayah, Ibu juga Chanyeol. Bukankah itu lebih mudah? Kenapa harus mempersulit keadaan dengan Baekhyun yang harus ikut ayahnya ke Thailand yang bahkan jauh dari pikiran Baekhyun? Tidak adakah tempat di ujung negara ini untuk mereka tinggal bersama daripada harus pergi ke negri orang? Sebegini rumitkah masalah yang dihadapi orangtuanya?

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**


	7. SIX

Tangan lentik itu masih menggenggamnya erat. Raut kesedihan itu, lengkap dengan mata yang membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis, masih menunjukkan aura memohonnya. Yang lebih tinggi masih berusaha tegar menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Aku pasti kembali secepatnya Chanyeolah" ucap Baekhyun terisak.

"Kau harus" jawab yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari lesung kekasihnya.

"Jangan menangis terus Baekhyunah." Berat rasanya menahan diri agar tidak memeluk dan membuat ciuman perpisahan. Ada ayah Byun disini. Dan dia terus membuat perapian di matanya. Chanyeol melempar senyum hangatnya kepada lelaki tua Byun itu.

"Sudah dramanya Baek? Kita hampir terlambat."

Baekhyun lagi terisak, "aku pasti segera kembali, aku berjanji. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Chanyeolah, aku akan menghubungimu secepatnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk banyak. Semenyedihkan Chanyeol, sehancur hatinya. Namun ia masih pandai menyembunyikannya. Ia hanya terus melambai ke arah Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh dan tak henti melempar senyum termanisnya walau di dadanya terasa begitu nyeri. Seperti diremas sampai aliran darahnya terhenti. Sampai dadanya hancur seketika.

"Merelakan kekasihmu untuk bahagia juga bagian dari mencintai bukan?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Berusaha meyakinkan hati dan raganya agar terlihat tegar.

Jongin datang dengan sebuah pelukan persahabatan. Berusaha menenangkan ketua perusahaannya yang bukan main terlihat tangguh di matanya. Jika ia di posisi Chanyeol mungkin ia akan berlutut lalu menangis meraung-raung dan menahan kaki Baekhyun agar tidak jadi pergi. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin bergidik.

"Baiklah," ia membuang nafas beratnya. "Baekhyun bilang tidak akan lama bukan? Aku hanya harus menunggu dan merindu bukan?" ia lagi tersenyum lalu menunduk.

Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu melepas pelukannya, "Baekhyun harus kembali. Dan hidup harus terus berjalan."

"Baiklah sekertaris Kim, memiliki beberapa teguk _tequila_ apakah terdengar baik?" tanyanya sembari memimpin jalan menuju mobilnya.

"Asal dosisnya tidak mengekspos kesedihanmu terlalu banyak, itu baik. Aku akan memastikannya ketua Park."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "terdengar lucu ketika kita masih mengenakan bahasa formal padahal kita di luar lingkungan kerja."

Jongin tadi berjanji bukan akan memastikan kadar alkohol Chanyeol malam ini masih dibatas wajar? Kenyataan biasanya memang jauh dari ekspetasi. Karena Chanyeol jatuh begitu mabuk malam ini. Ia tertawa sangat banyak lalu menangis meraung-raung setelahnya. Menyanyikan lagu-lagu sedih dengan _sipping glass_ sebagai _mic_ nya. Sampai suara tingginya membuat beberapa orang di sekelilingnya menjauh. Chanyeol yang patah hati adalah seonggok manusia yang menyedihkan sekaligus memalukan. Lupa akan fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar.

"Waktunya pulang yeol, ini sudah larut." Jongin mencoba menarik Chanyeol untuk bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ttapi.. hik Baekhyunkuhh.. hik hik belum kembali" jawabnya dengan cegukan dimana-mana.

Jongin memutar matanya, "Dia bahkan baru pergi beberapa jam lalu."

"Hikk.. hah? hikk.. apa.. hikk tadi kau bilang?" Chanyeol berusaha mengangkat kepalanya lalu ia sangga dengan lengannya. Kesadarannya sudah semakin menurun. Wajahnya semerah paprika di atas pizza. Matanya terus ia usahakan tetap terbuka namun berkali-kali gagal dan Chanyeol terus menggeleng kesal.

"Baek.. hiks.. baekk.. hiks hiks," dan ia kembali memulai mode -Chanyeol yang Patah Hati-nya kembali. Menangis meraung-raung sembari menyanyikan lagu patah hati.

Bibir Jongin mulai melengkung, ikut merasa sedih melihat sahabatnya yang mirip seperti gadis yang sedang patah hati. Bahkan Jongin sempat berpikir merekamnya lalu mempostingnya pada akun snsnya pasti menyenangkan. Kesan tenang dan berwibawa Chanyeol di kantor pasti sudah rusak. Tapi bila Jongin nekat melakukannya, kehidupan selanjutnya adalah taruhannya.

.

Ini masih pagi, tapi Chanyeol sudah _stand by_ di ruang kerjanya. Membuat karyawannya banyak yang bertanya-tanya. Mengapa bisa ada bos besar serajin seperti dia?

"Ingin kopi?" Jongin bertanya setelah diijinkan masuk ke ruangannya.

Chanyeol tak menyahut, dagunya ia topang pada lengan sedang matanya masih kosong menatap pemandangan kota Seoul di hadapannya.

"Anda harus sarapan dulu pak," Jongin masih diusahanya membujuk Chanyeol. Ini tidak baik. Chanyeol tidak boleh dibiarkan nelangsa. Jongin juga yakin anak sebaik Baekhyun pasti kembali.

"Akan kubuatkan ginseng merah untuk menghilangkan _hangover_ mu." Jongin pamit keluar setelahnya.

Chanyeol melirik ponsel di sampingnya, mengetuk dua kali layarnya untuk melihat apakah Baekhyun mengiriminya kabar? Namun itu nihil. Layar itu malah menampilkan Baekhyun yang mengenakan seragam dengan dahi yang terpampang luas dan gigi-gigi serinya yang lucu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut setelahnya lalu sedetik kemudian melengkungkan bibirnya. Bersiap untuk menangis.

Sementara Jongin mengintipnya dari pintu kaca. Menahan gemas pada bos besarnya itu. Antara kasihan, sedih, dan juga ingin tertawa karena mimik wajahnya benar-benar serupa bocah tiga tahun yang lolipopnya direbut orang dewasa.

.

Enam hari ditinggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin buruk terlihat. Kantung matanya semakin terlihat menyeramkan. Jam tidurnya kembali sama pada saat ia masih di universitas. Ia sering sekali melupakan makan dan semakin sering meneguk kopi.

Berkali-kali Jongin memarahinya seperti seorang nenek pada cucunya yang tak mau tidur siang. Namun semua sia-sia karena Chanyeol hanya akan menjawab,

"Diamlah, urusi saja dirimu sendiri."

Ujung-ujungnya Jongin mengancam akan mengadu pada Yoora kalau ia terus-terusan seperti ini. Ancaman itu selalu hampir berhasil, hampir. Bukan berhasil. Karena Chanyeol yang seperti ini kepalanya keras bagai batu karang.

Pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun memang batal. Bukan batal sebenarnya, hanya diundur sampai Baekhyun menyelesaikan masalah keluarganya.

Yoora sampai berteriak histeris kala Jongin menceritakan adik semata wayangnya itu. Dan Jongin harus menjauhkan ponselnya karena suara Yoora lebih nyaring dari pesawat yang sedang lepas landas.

Yoora bahkan menanyakan apakah Chanyeol baik? Apakah dia merasa merugi? Atau ia merasa harga dirinya hancur karena pernikahannya baru saja batal? Tidak, maksudnya diundur.

Akan tetapi Jongin menjawab bahwa presdirnya yang bijaksana hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan,

"Batalkan saja semuanya, aku baik-baik saja. Bilang pada _noona_ ku untuk jangan mengkhawatirkanku dan aku tak mau dihubungi."

Yoora dengan berat hati mengiyakan dan benar Chanyeol menolak semua panggilannya. Ini mengkhawatirkan sebenarnya. Rasanya ingin ia lari saja ke Seoul untuk memeluk adik kecil nan malangnya ini. Ia berkali-kali berkata sampai rasanya telinga Jongin terasa pengang, bahwa jaga dia jangan sampai ia melakukan aksi bunuh diri atau apapun yang mengerikan terdengar.

Sampai ketika sebuah surel datang ke ponselnya yang membuat senyum di wajahnya mekar bagai bunga di musim semi.

 **Baekho Byun**

 **to Me**

 _Hey calon menantu! Segera jemput calon suamimu jam empat sore nanti di bandara. Aku tak tahan mendengar tangisannya setiap malam karena merindukanmu_.

Cepat-cepat Chanyeol menyambar teleponnya, "aku serahkan seluruh rapat direksi sore ini kepadamu, karena ada yang jauh lebih penting dari seluruh hidupku!" lalu ia berlari seperti mengejar pita kemenangan sedang senyum tak hentinya hilang dari wajahnya.

Tanpa persiapan, tanpa melihat sekarang baru pukul berapa. Chanyeol benar-benar seperti kegirangan setengah mati! Demi Tuhan pujaan hatinya akan segera tiba!

Tak ada pikiran apapun sama sekali kecuali si mungilnya yang sungguh ia rindukan. Ia bahkan lupa membawa ponselnya. Mobilnya melaju kencang dan lebih senangnya lagi karena jalanan sungguh lengang. Seperti Dewi Fortuna telah menggelar karpet merah di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju bandara.

Chanyeol menanti dengan tidak sabaran di lounge bandara. Melompat kecil-kecil seperti bocah lima tahun yang menanti orang tuanya pulang ke rumah. Sampai papan informasi FIDS* menunjukkan pesawat dari Phuket telah tiba. Lompatan Chanyeol semakin intens dan pandangannya tak luput dari pintu kedatangan.

Sampai sesosok lelaki mungil dengan kemeja biru garis-garis kebesaran serta tas ransel yang semakin membuat si lelaki mungil semakin terlihat imut melangkah keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Matanya berpendar seperti mencari seseorang. Hingga seseorang yang ia cari melambai seperti traveler yang tersesat melambai-lambai pada mobil yang lewat meminta tumpangan.

Senyum bahagia segera terpancar dari wajah imutnya. Ia berlari secepat atlet marathon dan menyambar tubuh besar itu untuk dipeluknya.

"Chanyeolaaaaahhhh" pekiknya kegirangan.

Chanyeol menariknya semakin dalam pada pelukannya hingga tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terangkat. Ia bahkan membawa Baekhyun berputar dua kali saking senangnya.

"Kau harus tau betapa aku merindukanmu sangat banyak Chanyeolaaah" ia hujani ciuman-ciuman kecil pada leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga si mungilnya memekik karena sesak. Ia turunkan si mungil dari gendongannya untuk menatap lebih serius wajah yang ia rindukan melebihi apapun. Matanya berbinar melihat senyum bahagia itu.

Tak tahan, Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun kepada sebuah ciuman kerinduan. Ciuman yang sangat dalam yang sangat ia rindukan tiap detiknya. Seolah saling menyalurkan rasa rindu satu sama lain.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Alisnya berkerut ketika Chanyeol semakin dalam menciumnya. Lidahnya bertaut dan meraup rakus liur Baekhyun. Tangan rantingnya ia bawa untuk memeluk lelaki kesayangannya itu. Baekhyun kembali naik ke pelukan Chanyeol dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan kakinya sebagai pegangan. Semakin intim mereka terlihat sampai beberapa orang berhenti sejenak untuk melihat adegan romantis merujuk panas secara gratis.

"Kita lanjutkan di rumah, aku mulai malu karena kau semakin tidak sabaran" matanya mengerling nakal.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi menyeka sisa-sisa liurnya di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku harus segera mendengar alasanmu sulit dihubungi seminggu ini dan membuatku nelangsa Baekhyun. Dan kau harus menerima hukumannya." Wajahnya ia buat-buat marah supaya Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Ya Chanyeol sampai pagipun aku siap menerima hukuman."

.

Ciuman itu kembali berlanjut setelah mereka tiba di apartemen. Tangan Chanyeol mulai nakal dengan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Baekhyun membantunya melepas pelukan pada leher Chanyeol untuk melepas kemejanya.

Chanyeol terus berjalan mundur perlahan membawa Baekhyun sambil terus melumat bibir tipis kesayangannya. Sampai Chanyeol menjatuhkan bokongnya ke sofa dan mendudukan Baekhyun di pangkuannya, menarik tubuhnya semakin erat sampai selatan tubuhnya bertabrakan. Ia lepaskan ciuman itu hingga benang saliva mereka terlihat.

Baekhyun menyeruput sisa-sisa liur di bibirnya dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

"Nah sekarang, mari kita dengar alasanmu Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol membuka percakapan mereka. Tangannya masih meremas bokong Baekhyun sedang tangan ranting itu masih memeluk lehernya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya tak tahan untuk menahan desahannya.

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan ini terlebih dahulu?" Matanya berbinar lucu memohon pada Chanyeol supaya melanjutkan kegiatan menyenangkannya ini.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "kau tau tadi aku ingin menghukummu dulu Baekhyun?"

Bibir tipisnya mengerucut, "Baiklah, kita mulai dari mana?"

"Bagaimana dengan, mengapa kau sulit dihubungi?"

"Ayah membuang ponselku di perjalanan menuju desa tempat Ibuku tinggal, ia bilang ia geram padamu." Baekhyun menunduk setelahnya. Menggambar pola abstrak pada dada Chanyeol dengan telunjuk kecilnya.

"Lalu ceritakan dimana kau tinggal selama seminggu ini Baekhyun,"

Kepalanya mendongak lalu tersenyum, seperti bersiap menceritakan kisah bahagianya bertemu ibu yang ia rindukan itu. Jadi, mari kita dengarkan kisah bahagia Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Dan mari kita siapkan kedua telinga peri Chanyeol untuk memperdengarkan cerita Baekhyun.

Dimulai dari betapa bahagianya ia saat ibunya menanti Baekhyun di depan sebuah rumah kayu semi permanen yang sangat indah. Halamannya bahkan dipenuhi bunga-bunga tropis nan cantik menambah indah pemandangan dengan tangan ibunya yang terlentang luas menanti pelukannya.

Desa yang ditinggali orang tua Baekhyun adalah desa wisata Khun Yuam yang bukit-bukitnya terhampar luas dengan bunga-bunga matahari liar dengan naman latin _Tithonia Diversifolia_. Sejenis bunga matahari dengan ukuran kecil. Bukan yang biasa kita lihat.

Udaranya begitu sejuk, dan memang sangat menyenangkan. Setiap pagi, ibu Baekhyun selalu membangunkan Baekhyun mengajaknya ke lembah penuh bunga untuk melihat matahari terbit. Baekhyun bersyukur sangat banyak melihat betapa indahnya karunia Tuhan.

Dilanjut dengan sarapan paginya yang aneh karena ibunya memasak masakan khas Thailand. Membuat Baekhyun melayangkan protes dengan alisnya yang berkerut. Bagaimana tidak? Nasi goreng dicampur dengan bunga melati? Apa itu masuk akal? Rasanya tak bisa ia jelaskan dan ia sungguh lebih mencintai nasi goreng kimchi yang dulu selalu ia dapat.

"Apakah ibumu menanyakan aku?" tanya Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Tentu saja!" pekiknya.

"Apa kau mempromosikan aku dengan baik?"

Kali ini Baekhyun tersenyum nakal sambil memukul dada calon suaminya pelan, "kau ini!" kikiknya. "Aku mengatakan hanya kaulah sumber kebahagiaanku. Bahkan ibu bertanya apa aku bahagia disini? Tempat tinggal ibu sekarang lebih indah! Dan aku menjawab, tidak selama itu tidak ada dirimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum haru, dipeluknya lagi lelaki kecilnya itu dan menciumi belakang telinganya.

"Kau harus tau Baekhyun, aku bukan apa-apa tanpa dirimu."

Dan biarkan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan menyenangkannya sampai pagi. Sampai Baekhyun berjalan aneh dan sampai Chanyeol tak berhenti tersenyum sendiri di kantornya.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

FIDS (Filght Information Display System)

ccd: Senangnya karena hari ini lagi semangat nulis muncul. Soalnya aku kalo lagi males boro-boro mau nulis, bangun dari kasur aja males. Haha. Ini ditulis secara kebut dari pagi di tengah kesibukanku takut ilang semangatnya. Terimakasih kepada kalian yang masih setia membaca cerita recehan ini *bow* . Dan maaf, maaf seribu maaf. Aku gak pandai bikin konflik. Serius! Ini konflik begitu kebut dan begitu garing iya kan? Maaf ㅠㅠ . Aku masih usaha guys! Jadi aku udahin yah konfliknya sampai sini. Besok-besok aku mau bikin yang enak-enak aja. Eh?

 _See you soon!_

 _Big XOXO_

winyeol


	8. SEVEN

Dulunya Baekhyun mungkin adalah seorang pejuang negara dan banyak menyelamatkan masyarakat. Ia begitu beruntung memiliki Chanyeol sebagai calon suaminya. Baekhyun benar menghancurkan pernikahan mereka seminggu sebelum hari H. Undangan sudah disebar, gedung sudah disiapkan. Dan jangan lupa tuxedo mereka yang seharga rumah mewah itu.

Chanyeol seharusnya murka, ia dibolehkan menyimpan dendam kalau mau. Baekhyun pantas dibenci. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika begitu. Ia dididik dengan sangat baik. Tegas namun tak lupa dibumbui kasih sayang. Ia tak mengenal dendam tapi ia tau apa itu ketegasan. Ia tentu tau hukuman. Tapi tidak mengerti apa itu pembalasan.

Chanyeolnya yang baik hati, Chanyeolnya yang bijaksana. Hanya meminta salah satu malam Baekhyun sebagai pelepasan rindu. Rindu yang menjadikannya seeonggok tak berguna dan lebih mirip kain perca di dapur. Rindu yang menyiksanya siang malam hingga ia berkali-kali kena tegur direktur karena ia ketahuan melamun saat rapat. Ialah Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun sepenuh hati.

 _"Hai Baekbee, merindukanku?"_ sapaan itu terdengar ketika ia menggeser warna hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Merindukanmu kurasa."

Suara kekehan terdengar dari ujung saluran, _"bagaimana dengan makan siang bersamaku?."_

"Hmmm," Baekhyun menggaruk rahangnya terlihat berpikir "apa aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu? Apa yang mau kau makan siang ini?"

 _"Hanya siapkanlah dirimu,"_ suara baritone itu terdiam sejenak. _"Aku tak bisa menjemputmu Baekhyun, sebentar lagi akan ada yang menjemputmu. Jadi bersiaplah."_

Baekhyun mengangguk meski tentu Chanyeol tak akan melihatnya. "Baiklah aku akan bersiap."

 _"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan sayang, jangan lupakan mantelmu. Hari mulai dingin."_

"Baik Chanyeol"

 _"Juga earmuff"_

"Baik Chanyeol, aku akan segera bersiap, aku tutup yaa?"

 _"Aku mencintaimu"_

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Sangat banyak."

.

"Selamat siang," resepsionis itu menyapa.

"Aku ingin menemui Chanyeol," jawabnya.

"Sudah buat janji?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Matanya asyik mengelilingi area lobi itu. Baekhyun tampak kecil disitu. Ia merasa kecil. Apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah memerhatikan betapa kayanya seorang Park Chanyeol. Ini saja yang terlihat, bagaimana dengan yang lain-lain?

Sedang Park Chanyeol di matanya hanyalah seseorang yang dengan baik hati menolongnya dari kesepian, dan mencintainya sangat banyak. Menemani hari-harinya dengan bahagia. Dan juga membantunya dalam belajar.

"Adik kecil?"

"Eoh?" Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Ya aku mau menemui Chanyeol?".

"Sudah buat janji?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku hanya disuruh kemari."

Resepsionis itu tersenyum sebentar, "tunggu sebentar ya." Resepsionis itu lalu membuat panggilan di teleponnya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui ketua Park."

Si resepsionis memerhatikannya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, "dia seorang pelajar kurasa."

Dia terdiam lagi, lalu menutup bagian bawah telepon dengan tangan kirinya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Ia bilang namanya Byun Baekhyun."

"Duduklah di sebelah sana" resepsionis itu menunjuk sebuah sofa duduk di depan layar LCD. "Sebentar lagi sekertaris Kim menjemputmu."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. Bukan sekertaris Kim yang ingin ia temui. Apa ucapannya kurang jelas? Ia berkata Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Bukan seseorang dengan marga Kim. Ini membuatnya jengkel lama-lama.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, bukannya sekertaris Kim yang turun menemuinya. Lelaki tinggi dengan lesung cantik lah yang datang menemui Baekhyun. Membuat si resepsionis menyebalkan yang memanggilnya adik kecil menjatuhkan rahangnya entah kemana.

Lelaki itu membungkuk. Meraih pundak yang sempit itu untuk dipeluk, dikecupnya lesung yang selembut kulit bayi itu tanpa malu.

"Ia bilang sekertaris Kim yang akan menjemputku. Bukankah kau yang tadi memanggilku?" tanyanya tepat di telinga Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit meringis karena merasa Baekhyun kecilnya sedang menggoda. Chanyeol lagi mengecup telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku tak mau lelaki tan itu melihat betapa imutnya lelaki kecil kesayanganku ini" katanya.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan merengut, "aku bukan lelaki kecil." Baekhyun lalu melirik resepsionis di ujung sana yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya karena ia kepergok memerhatikan mereka sedari tadi. "Aku juga bukan adik kecil Chanyeool."

Chanyeol lalu beralih pada si respsionis yang bukan main salah tingkah. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja secara resah. Matanya menghindari tatapan bos besarnya itu yang bisa memecatnya kapan saja karena telah salah melihat pada lelaki kecil di sampingnya. Tapi ia memang imut, seperti adik kecil. Tidakkah ia salah?

"Hanya katakan padanya bahwa tahun ini kau sembilan belas."

Benar kan? Dia itu adik kecil. Kenapa dia mengadu? Berdoa saja si bos besar masih membutuhkan keberadaanya disini. Resepsionis itu tersenyum kaku.

"Tak apa nona Kang,"

Gadis bermarga Kang itu mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Dia memang lelaki kecilku."

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan tawa.

"Ish!" Baekhyun menyentak.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk mulut Chanyeol dengan potongan daging di sumpitnya "ayo buka mulutmu Chanyeol-ah" rengeknya. "Sedari tadi kau hanya mengenggam sumpitmu dan memandangiku," ucapnya sambil merengut.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "aku kenyang hanya karena melihat mulutmu itu penuh daging Baekhyun-ah. Kau begitu menggemaskan. Pipimu terlihat seperti ikan gembung" tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mencubit pipi kesukaannya itu. Ia menggeram kecil saking gemasnya.

"Aww sakit Chan," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang kini berubah semerah tomat busuk karena memalu dengan cubitan Chanyeolnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti adik kecil atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga Baekhyunah" ucapnya sembari meletakkan sumpitnya dan kembali memandangi Baekhyunnya.

"Setidaknya bantu aku membakar daging-daging ini kalau kau hanya ingin memandangiku"

Chanyeol lagi terkekeh. Si mungilnya ini. Tidak bisakah sehari saja ia tak mengeluarkan aegyonya itu?. Itu sungguh terlihat seperti bayi yang sedang masa lucu-lucunya.

"Jadi apa yang maksudmu ingin aku datang kemari?"

"Apa tidak boleh?" kening Chanyeol berkerut.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku apa ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Banyak" jawabnya sambil memberikan daging-daging yang sudah matang ke piring Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu bahwa pernikahan kita batal?"

Alis Baekhyun bertemu lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa sedih karena Chanyeol mengambil topik yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya dan kembali memanggang daging.

"Negara mana yang kau ingin kau kunjungi?"

Baekhyun mendongak lalu menggeleng. "Tak ada. Tapi selama itu denganmu. Aku senang."

Baekhyunnya yang begitu sederhana.

"Bagaimana kalau Madrid Spanyol?"

"Kau akan pergi berbisnis kesana?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "menikah tentu saja."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan sumpitnya beserta rahangnya.

"Setelah dipikir aku terlalu malas membuat pesta lalu menyalami tamu seharian. Bagaimana kalau kita menikah secara romantis, berdua saja disana. Sekalian bulan madu"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kecil untuk meraih pundak Chanyeol. Ia hujani lesung Chanyeol dengan ciuman yang sangat banyak.

"Terima kasih Chanyeolah. Mengapa Tuhan begitu baik kepadaku? Apakah nenek moyangku dulunya menyelamatkan negara?"

Chanyeol terkikik setelahnya, "aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu. Menjatuhkan bidadarinya yang paling seksi di taman kota dan membiarkan aku yang menemukannya."

"Aku laki-laki jika kau lupa Chan,"

.

Gereja tua serupa replika kastil di pinggiran kota Madrid menjadi saksi bisu janji suci satu untuk selamanya. Dengan sekertaris Kim yang juga ikut direpotkan sepanjang dan setelah janji itu terucap.

Ia pamit kembali ke korea setelah memastikan mereka benar telah mengikat janji. Karena tak mungkin meninggalkan perusahaan bos besarnya terlalu lama. Berterima kasihlah kepada Kim Jongin. Dan Park Chanyeol memastikan hidupnya tak akan kekurangan sesuatu apapun. Kecuali pasangan tentu saja. Chanyeol tak pandai menjadi _cupid._

Hotel mewah nan romantis serupa istana kerjaan Inggris dipilih Chanyeol untuk menghabiskan malamnya bersama suami kecilnya. Tanpa persiapan yang banyak seperti menaruh kelopak mawar di atas ranjang atau lilin-lilin sebagai penerang. Chanyeol dungu pada hal-hal romantis. Dan Baekhyun memahami itu. Kamar yang mewah serupa kamar Raja Inggris serta Chanyeol di dalamnya pun sudah membuat Baekhyun begitu bahagia. Tak perlu repot karena Baekhyunnya adalah Baekhyun yang sederhana.

Malam itu malam yang indah. Baekhyun memulainya pertama kali. Menggoda Chanyeol dengan kerlingan nakalnya dan lidahnya yang ia buat menjilati lidahnya sendiri seolah Chanyeol adalah manusia paling seksi di dunia ini. Melepas kancing kemejanya satu-persatu secara seduktif membuat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ereksinya mulai dirasa berdiri.

Chanyeol meraih tangan ranting itu, menghentikkannya dari kegiatannya yang bukan main menggoda. Mencium tangan lentik nan cantik itu lalu melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di sekeliling tubuh Baekhyun, menyentuh wajah cantik itu dengan cara yang paling intim. Membelai rambut cokelat dengan wangi stroberi yang memikat. Meraih bibir tipis menggoda itu dan melumatnya perlahan. Sangat pelan namun pasti. Seperti saat kau menikmati permen kapas.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan irama yang sama, tersenyum dalam ciuman yang sangat manis. Senang karena berhasi menggoda Chanyeolnya. Melumat bibir semanis karamel kemudian menyesapnya tak sabaran. Tangannya semakin ia rapatkan pada leher Chanyeol, menekan tengkuk yang lebih besar agar ia mendapat lebih banyak rasa manis saliva milik Chanyeol.

Kemudian ia lanjutkan dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada sisi bibir Baekhyun. Mengulum cuping telinga Baekhyun dan menggigitnya kecil. Membuat si mungilnya melenguh dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Memberi jalan pada yang lebih tinggi untuk memuaskannya. Menggeser pada rahang lalu turun pada leher jenjang nan putih itu. Menggigitnya kecil, menjilat seduktif, lalu mengecupnya untuk meninggalkan tanda.

Kecupan-kecupan itu terus turun merambati bahunya. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak saat ia tatapi bulatan cokelat mungil dia atas dada Baekhyun yang sudah menegang. Chanyeol merabai bulatan mungil itu membuat yang berada di bawahnya menggeliat seperti cacing.

"Channhh.." Baekhyun lagi menggigit bibirnya kala desahan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan tahan itu sayang," goda Chanyeol. Ia raup puting mungil Baekhyun dan menyesapnya. Menjilat dengan gerakan melingkar lalu menggodanya dengan gigi-gigi serinya.

Tangannya merambati rambut yang berada di atas dadanya. Menandakan bahwa ia begitu menyukai perlakuan Chanyeol. Tangan yang satunya ia bawa untuk meraih tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pundaknya untuk menggoda puting kirinya.

"Chann.. Channyeeoollah.. ahhhh"

Menyesap, lalu menjilatnya memutar. Baekhyun semakin membusungkan dadanya meminta lebih.

Chanyeol lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun perlahan. Membuatnya menungging dan memamerkan bokong seksi yang bukan main menggoda iman Chanyeol. Ia ciumi seluruh bagian belakang Baekhyun, dari ujung paling atas tulang belakang dan menurun hingga tulang ekor Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil, meninggalkan banyak tanda dan berakhir menjilati dengan lembut sisi-sisi lubang Baekhyun. Menyesapnya lalu menggigit kecil sisian lubang yang mulai berkedut nakal. Baekhyun seperti dibawa terbang ke angkasa, menjelajahi alam semesta yang sebentar lagi mengantarkannya pada surga yang paling indah. Chanyeol sangat mahir dalam bercinta.

Tangannya tak ia biarkan diam, meraih batang mungil merah itu dan menggoda lubang kencing Baekhyun. Mengurutnya perlahan namun terasa sangat yakin.

"Ahhh.. Chanyeolllaahhh.." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah bergairahnya dalam bantal. Meremas selimut di bawahnya begitu erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Chanyeol lagi menciumi leher berkeringat itu. Sedang tangannya semakin intens bergerak. Baekhyun tak hentinya mendesah hingga ia memekik karena pelepasan pertamanya telah tercapai.

Baekhyun kemudian membalik posisinya. Nafasnya terengah karena sisa sisa orgasme pertamanya. Dadanya naik turun berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Meraih kaos Chanyeol untuk ia buka kemudian melepas kancing celana Chanyeol tak sabaran. Ia merasa sedikit tidak adil karena Chanyeol masih berpakaian lengkap sementara ia sudah meraih orgasme pertamanya.

Yang tinggi membantu Chanyeol meluruhkan jeansnya. Sekarang mereka impas. Sama-sama tak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Baekhyun menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. Membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, memberi jalan pada Chanyeol agar segera memasukinya.

Namun Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya pada batang setengah ereksi itu. Menjilat sisa-sisa cairan pelepasan Baekhyun secara sensual lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tangan besarnya kembali ia bawa dada Baekhyun dan menggodanya. Memelintirnya dan mencubiti perlahan.

Baekhyun mengusak kepala Chanyeol lebih dalam sebelah kakinya ia bawa pada pundak Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi lihai menyamai suaminya dalam bercinta. Ini begitu panas, begitu erotis, begitu seksi. Chanyeol terus melayaninya secara jantan, begitu lihai, begitu mendominasi. Membuat Baekhyun tak hentinya mendesah hingga pelepasan keduanya ia raih dalam mulut hangat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu beralih pada lubang berkerut merah muda itu. Meraih paha mulus pada bahunya dan menyemburkan sisa cairan dalam mulutnya ke lubang milik Baekhyun.

Ia lalu bangkit dan kembali menindih si mungilnya. Ia urut batang ereksinya yang sudah menegak sempurna. Bersiap untuk memasuki lubang Baekhyun. Menggesek lubangnya, kepalanya mulai masuk perlahan. Menusuk Baekhyun secara perlahan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi menggigit bibirnya menahan perih. Chanyeol tak membiarkan itu. Ia raup bibir mungil itu selagi ia memasukinya. Baekhyun menjerit dalam mulut Chanyeol dan ia menahannya dengan menarik lidah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhasil berada di dalamnya. Sedang rasa perih mulai menjalar dari bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun. Rasanya begitu panas, begitu perih dan juga penuh. Chanyeol memulainya. Menggerakkan pedalnya naik turun.

"Baekh.. ahhh" matanya memutih menikmati kegiatannya. Memasuki dan menusuknya terus menerus.

"Lebbihhhh.. ahhh.. cepp.. ahh Chanyeollaa.. ahhh"

Chanyeol menambah kecepatannya hingga merasa lubangnya semakin sempit dan dadanya bergemuruh. Perutnya menggelitik nikmat dan cairan itu sukses berpindah pada tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menahannya sesaat sebelum ia ambruk di sisi Baekhyun.

Mereka terengah masih mengatur nafasnya. Aroma percintaan begitu menguar di hidung masing-masing. Chanyeol menarik suami kecilnya untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Menarik selimut lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Suami kecilnya itu memejamkan matanya perlahan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku Park Baekhyun. Terima kasih telah menjadi teman hidupku. Kau begitu hebat suami kecilku"

Baekhyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Chanyeol dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Selalu, aku lebih mencintaimu dari segalanya. Aku mencintamu. Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End guys sudah end yahhh. Makasih yang udah ngefollow, ngefavorit, dan senantiasa mereview fiksi receh ini. Gomawo Saranghaeyo. Ada seseorang yang request adegan ena ena, tuh udah yah. Meski kurang panjang. Maaf yaaa. Aku masih amatir haha. Ini seperti biasa diketik sekebut aku kalo pulang kerja shift malam hahaha. Ketemu lagi kapan-kapan hehe. Kecup basah dari sini. Love you all~~

tandaciumbiargede*

winyeol


End file.
